ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Anarchy Championship Wrestling
Anarchy Championship Wrestling (also known as ACW) is an hybrid e-fed. It is now once again under the ownership of SiC, one of the original co-owners. ACW is hosted on the Foreverwrestling Forum, which is an active wrestling forum that have been open since 2001. The history of ACW is however a little shorter. ACW first opened its doors in March of 2005. Co-owned by Nightwing and SiC it took on a roster full of misfits that would have it thrive. ACW runs one weekly show and one Pay-Per-View per month. It has two weekly shows the first being Breaking Point which is the card on almost every week. Roleplayers are not asked to post their roleplays for each week however they are asked to send their promos into the ACW account and the show is posted combining the promos and matches for that weeks show to make it appear as if its a full professional wrestling show as you would see on television. History of ACW ACW opened in March of 2005 by Nightwing and SiC being the two out of character co-owners and founders. On its very first Breaking Point show three champions were crowned with Nathan Drake winning the Xtreme Championship, the tag team of Maniac and J.D. Austin, team name of The Asylum, won the Tag Team Championships and Spinegrinder won the International Championship. Later in the month at its first Pay-per-view, ACW Unsanctioned, Lampstand became the first ACW World Champion. Changing of Ownership Former Co-Owner: Nightwing * Founded ACW along with § ï Ç on March 30th 2005. Helped cordinate matches/angles. Also posted Breaking Point/Pay-Per-Views. Stepped down as Founder/Booker on August 21st, 2006 and gave full ownership to § ï Ç. Former Co-Owner: § ï Ç * Founded ACW along with Nightwing on March 30th 2005. Helped cordinate matches/angles aswell as post shows and cards. Stepped down as Founder/Booker on September 1st, 2007 and gave full ownership to The Legend. Former Owner: The Legend * Stepped down as Owner/Booker on October 28th, 2007. Former Co-Owners: SiC & Magnes Drachen * As of December 2nd, § ï Ç once again took back ownership of ACW and has relaunched it in December. Opening it for new superstars to sign up and old superstars to resign with ACW. He brought along this time around Magnes Drachen as his co-owner and head booker. Current Owner: § ï Ç * § ï Ç is now the only owner of ACW. Pay-per-view Schedule Current Roster * Animus Pendergrast * Bryan Anderson * David Lee Townsend * Donovan * "The Windy City Sinner" DraVen Frost * Jason Young * Johnny "The Legend" Johnson * "Firebolt" Joseph Goode * Kat Rohling * Lampstand * "Peerless" Kris Irvine * Kris Style * Peter Gilmour * Ryan "Freaking" Phoenix * SychoSide * The Replicator * Travis Alloy * Trevor Houston * Xavier Jamison Inactive * § ï Ç * Xavier Xerxes TRW Developmental Talent * Alyx Creed * Cain Michaels * Great #1 * Hazard * Jason Cold * Zack Arroyo ACW Hall of Fame * Johnny Chulia (retired, current ACW General Manager) * Spinegrinder (retired) * Magnes Drachen (in-ring retired, currently the color commentator.) On-Air Personnel General Manager * Johnny Chulia Commentators * Dean Adams (play-by-play commentator) * Magnes Drachen (color commentator) Backstage Interviewers * Ryan Steele * Nick Stern * Veronica Pain Other Staff * Spinegrinder (Sergeant at Arms to Johnny Chulia) * Katie Schultz (ring announcer) * Nick Stern (ACW.com Newswire reporter) * Alex Chase (ACW Aftershock Host) Managers/Valets * Abela Xavier (Client: Kris Style) * Aleera (Client: DraVen Frost) * Jordan Kashmir (Client: Johnny Johnson) * Kristi (Client: DraVen Frost) * Michael Tron (Client: The Replicator) * Nikki Anderson (Client: Bryan Anderson) * Rose Smith (Client: Peter Gilmour) * Shilo (Client: SychoSide) * Victoria Samuels (Client: Kris Irvine) ACW Titles Current Titles Defunct Titles {| cellpadding=4 cellspacing=0 border=1 style="font-family: sans-serif; margin: 0 0 1em 1em; font-size:90%; background-color: #e3e3e3;" !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width=30%|Championship !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width=35%|Last Champion !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width=30%|Date Retired |-style="background: #1E90FF" |-style="background: #1E90FF;" |ACW Television Championship |Michael Tron |October 28, 2007 |align=center| |-style="background: #1E90FF;" |ACW Tag Team Championship |The Prophecy (Magnes Drachen & § ï Ç) |September 24, 2006 |align=center| |-style="background: #1E90FF" |ACW Cruiserweight Championship |Aaron Andrews |August 8, 2006 |align=center| Category:Active federations Category:Federations